Nightmares
by Impassive sky
Summary: AU Nightmares are forms of manifestation of our fears. Through fear comes a person's weakness. We may run, we may hide but in the end we can not escape from it's clutches.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story**

**AN: here's my thirdknbfic… hope it doesn't suck… I'm still a beginner so please take it easy on me… ignore the errors and feel free to point out the mistakes… enjoy ;)**

_**Summary:**_

_**Nightmares are manifestations of our fears. Through fear comes a person's weakness. We may run, we may hide, but one can never escape.**_

**Prologue**

Loud footsteps echoed from the stairway leading to the rooftop. His lungs burned and beads of sweat forming on his forehead trailed down his chin. His face was pale, the skin on his hands clammy as he curled and uncurled his fists. Every shaky, unstable step forward, heart pounding in his ears, his breathing heavy through his lips. He gritted his teeth, grinding them against each other. The nails of his fists begin to dig into his skin, drawing blood.

_I'm almost there._

He could see the faint light coming from outside. _Please let me make it in time. _He prayed in his heart.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seirin high school 5:58 PM, Friday, October 9, 20XX **

A lone, pale skinned teenager stands on the edge of the rooftop. His face is relaxed, not a single crease of emotion evident on his being. His mind, though, is in a vastly different state. Various thoughts replayed in his mind, taking up his mental hemisphere. He didn't know why, but those memories kept on flashing. His . endless smiles and happy moments. If he could, he would stay in that memory forever, and ever.

His blank, teal colored eyes stare at the setting sun that was painting the sky with its beautiful orange hue; warm rays of the sun casts down on the homes and streets of the citizens. He flicks his gaze towards the street basketball courts near their school. A group of teenagers were using the court as they played with wide grins on their faces, not unlike their own.

_How ironic_

After everything that happened, even after the smoldering ruins of his memories, of his life, lay wasted on the grounds of a school soon to be another wreckage, another casualty in this life; life still went on. The sun still shone, the moon still luminates the sky during the darkness, grass still grew, and _life went on._

Perhaps, he thought it was unfair.

Perhaps it was.

_And perhaps peace was never meant to last._

A gentle breeze swept over his face, making his light blue locks flutter, cooing both his skin and his heart. _This is final decision_. He closes his eyes for a short while and takes a deep breath. Slowly, fluttering them open, he takes a small step forward.

And his world blurs.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seirin high school 6:00 PM, Friday, October 9, 20XX**

A red haired teen halts his steps as he regains his breath. _He made it, he made it…!_

At that moment his eyes widen as he saw the back of his former team mate, his friend, No, the person who made everything possible, his light. In a slow motion, cerulean orbs glances back one last time. The owner gave a sad smile, then mouthed the exact words that burned into his mind.

_He was too late._

As the sun finally sets, its orange hue turning dark and the once warm firy sky is replaced with a crimson flare. He failed and that was it. Now, he was all alone. Was it really meant to end in a tragedy? The red head falls down to his knees and punches the cement floors with an anguished cry.

"KUROKO!"

**AN: **

**I would like to thank my sempai (aerissehasste) for helping me in making my summary and for sharing her ideas for this story. I would also like to thank micar/lucyheartfilia71 and bluecayzon for giving me this idea. I was supposed to write this fanfic …. I dunno… 6 months ago? But I kinda got lazy… gomen mina-san… the setting of this story is after winter cup… so kuroko, kagami, trio freshman and the GOM are now second years while their sempais are now on their third year of high school… I'm not really sure of when will I be updating this fanfic seeing that I still have my other stories so please be patient… **

**Edited: (July 21, 2014) by AerisseHasste sempai~ (I was crying while laughing when she was rewriting this prologue. She's too….. no words can describe her. Many thanks for the help. ^_^)**

**Parings: None. (Though I may give some hints ;) )**

**Drop a review**

**Ja Ne**

**-Impassive sky**


End file.
